Senggang
by ShinYuu-tachi
Summary: Furihata yang asyik sendiri. Akashi tertawa. Warnings ada di dalam.


'**Kuroko no Basuke' dimiliki oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Empunya dari 'Punky Funky Love' ialah GRANRODEO**

**Peringatan: mungkin ada typo, no plot, dsb yang mungkin terlewati oleh saya**

**~Senggang by ShinYuu-tachi~**

* * *

_Somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo~!_

Irama musik menghanyutkan jemari Furihata dengan ketukan, anggukan kepala terulang. Pun kakinya agak tidak bisa diam seakan-akan ingin berjingkrakan di tiap sudut kamarnya. Meski tubuh masih duduk manis di kursi tempatnya biasa mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Tidak sadar suara kaki menapak semakin mendekat. Maklum, pendengaran tertutupi volume yang sengaja dikeraskan. Maksimal.

.

Tersenyum. Antara geli dan jengkel. Pantas dari tadi dipanggil tidak membalas sahutannya. Dipandanginya pemuda kesayangan berambut coklat tersebut. Masih mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengetuk jari tangan dan kakinya. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka—bersenandung pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur si pemilik kamar, tepat di belakangnya. Tangan bersilang. Menimang-nimang apakah harus mengagetkan pemuda yang sedang dia usahakan untuk mendapati perhatiannya atau bagaimana. Hmmm…

.

Furihata masih asyik dengan kegiatan mendengarkan musiknya. Jangan salahkan. Album baru band _GRANRODEO_ ini memang sudah menarik perhatian indera pendengarannya sejak pertama kali rilis. Ketukan jari makin rusuh dan tidak beraturan.

_Teppen toraji yo wa tsuneni mujou__  
__Mirai no yoshi ashi wa onore de kimero__  
__Shoppai EKUSUTASHII wakime mo furan__  
__Kokora de ikkai kizutsukete aishita bokura wa douyara ikiteru_

Sambil sesekali menyuarakan pelan lirik demi lirik. Tangan ikut meniru gerakan memetik gitar. Berdiri, satu kaki naik ke kursi. Tangan diangkat. _Manggut-manggut_ seru.

.

Akashi ternganga. Sedikit, biar ia tetap terlihat keren. Ditatap pemuda di depannya, semakin trenyuh dengan keantikan aksi Furihata yang makin tidak karuan. Mau tak mau senyum berevolusi menjadi tawa lepas yang teresonansi dari pita suaranya.

.

Lagu sudah mendekati baris terakhir, musik pengiring berhenti dan sayup-sayup Furihata mendengar suara tawa. Ah, jangan lupakan pose Furihata yang masih membeku laiknya gaya Elvis Presley. Menengok ke belakang sedikit, berkedip-kedip memproses pemandangan di hadapannya.

Furihata memekik—pekikan maskulin tentunya. Mau berbalik dan menyerukan nama pemuda yang masih terkekeh asyik di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Lupa kalau kaki satu diangkat, satu di bawah berarti keseimbangan goyah. Furihata limbung, otomatis memejamkan mata sudah bersiap kepala _benjol_.

.

Akashi terkekeh. Melihat tampang lugu Furihata yang sedang mencerna situasi sekitar. Berbalik begitu cepat ingin menghadapi si kapten klub bola basket SMA Rakuzan. Oleng Seirin nomor 12 ini dengan cepat dan beruntunglah reaksi Akashi tak kalah cepat. Berdiri menyosong kejatuhan sang Chihuahua julukan Aomine, bak pangeran berambut merah menyala namun tanpa kuda putihnya, Yukimaru.

Momen 10 detik berlalu. Jantung masih berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Akashi menarik napas lega. Tepat waktu. Melirik Furihata yang mulai membuka kelopak mata, memperlihatkan sepasang batu kecubung bumi yang masih memancarkan ketakutan. Andai tidak sadar tempat di mana, posisi ini punya potensial jadi adegan indah nan romantis. Duh, sayang.

.

Furihata membuka mata, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat hingga dentumannya serasa menyebar hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Entah karena masih tegang karena hampir menghantam lantai tadi ataukah karena dua bola mata jernih merah yang memancarkan kelegaan.

Furihata bersemu. Gelagapan ingin bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Namun Akashi tak membiarkannya. Merasa tubuh ditarik mendekat, Furihata hampir berteriak ketika rasa malu merayap di hati.

.

Akashi merasa lega sang terkasih tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ditariknya tubuh Furihata mendekat, mengabaikan _salting_ si pemuda bersangkutan. Memeluk agak erat, mengecup ringan pelipis kirinya. Memeluk lagi. Lagi. Erat. Sampai si pemuda berambut coklat itu balas memeluk.

"…aku tidak apa, kok Akashi," suara Furihata agak tenggelam terhalang bahu tegas Akashi. Ditepuk-tepuk pelan punggung sang kapten. Gestur dengan maksud menenangkan ketegangan hati. Perlahan erat dikendurkan. Memberikan ruang cukup lega untuk Furihata. Menarik napas pelan, pipi masih bersemu, Furihata menatap Akashi malu-malu. Masih ingat kelakuan noraknya tadi. Diliriknya kembali Akashi yang tersenyum lembut namun segera berubah geli, pundak bergetar menahan tawa—Furihata makin memerah karena ini. Dipukul pelan pundak Akashi sembari mulut cemberut, maju satu senti.

"Jangan _ketawa_ kamu—"

-dan Akashi memeluknya kembali. Kali ini diiringi tawa lepasnya.

**~Das Ende~**


End file.
